


Asthma Attack

by CatWhiskersWithin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asthmatic!Kylo Ren, Caring Hux, M/M, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWhiskersWithin/pseuds/CatWhiskersWithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So asthma attacks can be triggered by strong emotions. Kylo has strong emotions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asthma Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Thorin_Oakenshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Thorin_Oakenshield/gifts).



It was a semi-normal day on Star Killer base. The troops had just finished invading a planet, Captain Phasma was gathering reports, and General Hux was communicating with the other bases and setting a course for the next planet. And Kylo Ren, Kylo was off destroying some unimportant control panel on the base because of an unsuccessful mission.  
“Commander, how many lightyears are we away from our destination?” Hux asked one of his commanders.  
“About 27 and a half, sir.” The commander responded immediately.  
Suddenly, the doors opened and a storm trooper rushed in. They immediately saluted before briskly walking to the General. “Sir, Kylo Ren seems to have become somewhat ill. He keeps making a hand gesture and has barely been able to speak your name.”  
General Hux frantically searched his pockets, before finding the proper lump he was looking for. With that he had the storm trooper lead him to where Kylo Ren was laying on the floor, wheezing. He sent the storm trooper down the hall, to keep others from walking past. Hux quickly removed the small device, one red now painted black, and shook it before removing Kylo’s helmet.  
Hux placed the device to a frantic looking Kylo, whom seemed to be on the verge of tears and barely breathing. He pressed down on the top and heard Kylo try to breathe in and hold his breathe for as long as possible before releasing. This continued as Kylo’s breathing slowly calmed down, and Hux placed him into a sitting position; essentially having Kylo sitting in his lap while holding his hands up to help open his chest and lungs.  
“How are you feeling now, Ren?” Hux asked gently.  
Kylo took a moment to try to clear his throat by spitting before responding, “Better… need water.” Kylo croaked out, his throat feeling like an odd mixture of sand paper and an entire bottle of maple syrup just sitting in his throat.  
“We can get you that.” Hux shifted slowly, repositioning the two so that Kylo’s arms were down and he was supporting more of his own weight. “Can you put your helmet on, or do I need to message Phasma to get you warm water?” Hux asked trying to think of how he should handle the situation and get Kylo to rest.  
“I can put it back on,” Kylo said in between breathes, “But I need water as soon as we get to my rooms.” Kylo struggled slightly to lift his helmet, Hux immediately helped him to place it on Kylo’s head before supporting Kylo’s weight as they walked slowly down the corridor. Hux was talking to captain Phasma, asking for some Luke-warm water and the hallways to be clear.  
As they entered Kylo’s room, Hux helped to remove the mask, from Kylo’s head, and then helped him to get on his bed. After Kylo was mostly settled, the doors to his room opened, and Phasma walked in carrying the glass of water to Hux. Phasma, nodded at Kylo in greeting before placing the water on his bedside table, and left to go take care of the base. Once she left, Hux helped Kylo take a few small sips of the water, and then started to remove all of the heavy clothing that was still restricting Kylo’s breathing.  
“Honestly Kylo, you need to take better care of yourself. Now rest for now, I’ll inform the Supreme Leader that you’ll be out of commission for a few hours.” General Hux said as he placed a light blanket on a mostly naked Kylo Ren. With a light kiss the edge of Kylo’s mouth, Hux left Kylo to fall asleep as he went to report their current status. 

Bonus Scene:  
It was later in the night that General Hux arrived to Kylo’s room to check on him. Hux quietly walked over to the sleeping form of Kylo in the bed. He looks so peaceful… And his breathing seems to be getting pretty normal, though we’ll have to talk to the medi-droid for a full exam of the damage done to Kylo’s health this time… Hux thought.  
“Would you stop thinking so much, and just go to sleep?” Kylo mumbled unable to truly wake up but aware of Hux’s presence and thoughts.  
Hux undressed, neatly folded his clothes, and then climbed into bed, only to have an armful of Kylo. Hux allowed Kylo to snuggle into him before promptly falling asleep.


End file.
